Jueves
by Miss Elizabeth de Cullen
Summary: De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras, yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista, apenas respiro me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar.


JUEVES

Y aquí estaba yo.

En el mismo tren de siempre…

Mirando de nuevo al chico de mis sueños…

Es que cómo no lo podía ser.

Era alto, de tez blanca, pelo de un extraño matiz broncíneo y los ojos más hermosos que he visto color esmeralda, en los cuales me había perdido desde la primera vez que lo vi. Tenía aspecto desgarbado, pero aún así parecía todo un dios Adonis.

Lo único que sabía de él era que se llamaba Edward Cullen, que provenía de una de las familias más ricas en España y de muy buena reputación. Tenía 19 años y estudiaba música en un conservatorio de prestigio. Por sus gestos y por cómo se comportaba con otras personas se deducía que era una persona atenta, amable, cariñosa y todo un caballero.

Totalmente sacado de mis sueños.

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista,  
>si fuera especial, si fuera de revista,<br>tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
>y preguntarte quién eres.<br>_

Tal vez se pregunten: "¿qué tan difícil es ligarte a un chavo que vez diario en el tren?". Pero déjenme presentarme mejor para que me entiendan: Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 18 años y estoy terminando mis estudios para poder ingresar el próximo semestre a la Universidad para estudiar Literatura (ésta es mi primera razón, ¡qué divertido! ¿no?), soy hija única, mis padres son Charlie Swan, jefe de policías y Reneé Swan, maestra de preescolar (ésta no es una razón precisamente, pues estoy orgullosa de ellos), vivo en un barrio de clase media (otra razón); y por si fuera poco deberían verme, mido 1.64, mi complexión es delgada, no, más bien flacucha, mi pelo es rizado de un aburrido castaño y mis ojos son color chocolate, mis facciones no tienen nada de increíbles.

Como ven, era una chica absolutamente normal, exceptuando rasgos que en vez de especial, me hacían rara, como era el gusto por los libros y la música clásica así como el hecho de que no encajaba en la categoría de "divertida" dentro de los estándares de los chicos de mi edad, por lo que no tenía muchos amigos. ¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba mencionar que era increíblemente patosa, ósea, que encontraba siempre algo con lo cual caerme en una superficie plana.

_Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas  
>que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita,<br>y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
>se inundan mis pupilas.<em>

Aunque reconozco que en estas situaciones es cuando agradezco el hecho de que mi madre sea tan loca y quiera vestirme como su muñequita, pues me encontraba vestida con una bonita falda color verde pistache con forma de globo, una blusa blanca de botones y sin mangas y unas sandalias blancas también. Sabía que ni así se fijaría él en mí pero me gustaba saber que por lo menos estaba presentable para que me mirara.

Suspiré y luché para no soltar las lágrimas que me escocían, obvio que no se fija en ti niña tonta, me reprendí mentalmente.

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza para regresar a la Tierra, o más bien, a España, a Madrid, a un tren, en un asiento que estaba en frente de él para poderlo observar mejor como la acosadora obsesiva que era, porque como la cobarde que por naturaleza soy, jamás en mi vida le había dirigido la palabra.

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,  
>yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista,<br>apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
>y me pongo a temblar.<em>

Lo estaba mirando cuando él, sí Él, volteó a verme y me miraron fijamente esas dos hermosas esmeraldas, pero como ya dije era muy cobarde, así que roja de vergüenza aparté la mirada y la desvié a la ventana. Me sentía pequeñita y comencé a tiritar y no de frío precisamente.

Todavía no lo podía creer, ya que nunca me había pasado…pero como mis buenos momentos nunca duran esto que pasó no cambió nada, o eso creía…

_Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes,  
>como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer,<br>de estación a estación,  
>de frente tú y yo va y viene el silencio.<br>_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Edward me había mirado, pero nunca se volvió a repetir.

Así que todo iba normal. Estaba leyendo un libro que saqué de la Biblioteca, era una recopilación de poemas muy buenos y de los mejores poetas. El que estaba leyendo decía así:

**Volverán las oscuras golondrinas**

Volverán las oscuras golondrinas

en tu balcón sus nidos a colgar,

y, otra vez, con el ala a sus cristales

jugando llamarán;

pero aquéllas que el vuelo refrenaban

tu hermosura y mi dicha al contemplar,

aquéllas que aprendieron nuestros nombres...

ésas... ¡no volverán!

Volverán las tupidas madreselvas

de tu jardín las tapias a escalar,

y otra vez a la tarde, aun más hermosas,

sus flores se abrirán;

pero aquéllas, cuajadas de rocío,

cuyas gotas mirábamos temblar

y caer, como lágrimas del día...

ésas... ¡no volverán!

Volverán del amor en tus oídos

las palabras ardientes a sonar;

tu corazón, de su profundo sueño

tal vez despertará;

pero mudo y absorto y de rodillas,

como se adora a Dios ante su altar,

como yo te he querido..., desengáñate:

¡así no te querrán!

Me gustó bastante, de hecho si me lo preguntaran a quién se lo dedicaría, ¡adivinen!, claro que ya saben, a mi amor de ojos verdes que me estaban mirando de nuevo, ya saben, por lo de que nadie lo que… ok, ok, regresémonos, ¿me estaba mirando de nuevo?

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,  
>yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista,<br>apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
>y me pongo a temblar.<br>_

No era un sueño, sin embargo en vez de lo que hice la última vez no pude despegar mi mirada. Suspiré

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios,  
>pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando,<br>supongo que piensas que chica más tonta,  
>y me quiero morir.<br>_

De hecho él tampoco la aparataba, se había parado de su asiento y se dirigía para donde yo estaba, se sentó a lado mío, que ya estaba vacío y me dedicó la más linda de todas las sonrisas torcidas que puede haber.

-E-ed-edward-se me salió en un susurro de mis labios

_Pero el tiempo se para,  
>te acercas diciendo,<br>yo aun no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos,  
>cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren.<br>_

-Hola-me saludó con voz aterciopelada

-Ho-ho-hola-dije como pude, ¡Dios! Debe pensar que soy retrasada o algo.

-Te había visto de lejos siempre pero me temo no te conozco aún.

-Bella Swan-le dije como ida, todavía creía que era un sueño.

-Con que leyendo Bécquer, ¿no? Muy buen gusto.

-Gracias, de hecho me gustan mucho sus poemas-respondí ya más calmada.

-Y dime, ¿de dónde eres?...

Ya habían pasado un mes más o menos desde que había comenzado a hablar con Edward y déjenme decirles señores que era muchísimo más increíble cuando se le conocía, había demostrado ser todo un caballero, simplemente perfecto, y yo obviamente totalmente enamorada de él.

Subía al tren y esperé a que él llegara, ahora siempre se sentaba a mi lado. Sonreí como idiota, lo sé.

-Muy risueña hoy eh?-y sonreí todavía más al escucharlo.

-Sí, no sé por qué pero siento que va a pasar algo bueno hoy-le conteste muy ligera.

-Sí, como no-ironizó, a lo que le saque la lengua-hoy Jueves 11 de Marzo va a ser un día genial-dijo con voz seria pero trataba de que no se viera la sonrisa que escondía.

-Ja, ja, búrlate lo que quieras Cullen, pero ya verás

Me tomó la mano y se rió.

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado,  
>un día especial este 11 de marzo,<br>me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
>que apaga la luz.<em>

Se escuchó un ruido demasiado fuerte, como algo muy pesado cayendo de arriba al tren. Se fue la luz y todo quedó obscuro, por lo que agarré la mano fuertemente de Edward.

-Tranquila Bella, cariño, todo está bien.

No pude responderle porque en ese momento algo nos calló encima.

_Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos,_

_me vuelvo valiente_

_y te beso en los labios,_

_dices que me quieres_

_y yo te regalo_

_el ultimo soplo_

_de mi corazón._

Ya no me podía mover, por lo que con mis manos busqué el rostro de Edward e hice algo que nunca pensé que haría, me estiré con las pocas energías que tenía y lo besé de forma más suave y dulce que pude.

-Te quiero, Bella-me dijo Edward con la voz débil y se calló.

Quise decirle que yo también pero antes de que todo se volviera obscuro, alcancé a decir en un susurro:

-_Edward._

FIN

**Primer fanfic, les advierto, soy nuevas y que mejor modo de iniciar que con una canción de lo más romántica y de mis bandas favoritas no?.**

**Bueno espero y les guste, nos vemos pronto!**

**Besos y abrazos.**


End file.
